goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet ungrounds Thorn/melts Alex/gets grounded
Characters Ratchet-Dave Thorn-Alan Alex-Dave Thorn's dad (Victor)-Diesel Thorn's mom (Clara)-Jersey Girl Madame Gasket-Wiseguy Plot This takes place right after Thorn got beaten up. Transcript Ratchet: Thorn, you are ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded forever and since Alex beat you up, you get to team up with me to melt him into next season's upgrades. Thorn: Thank you. (at Alex's house) Alex: Well, well, well, if it isn't the boy who insulted me. Thorn: That's right! The name's Thorn Summerson! Look who else I got here! Alex: Oh no! Not Phineas T Ratchet! Ratchet: Yes, that's me! Alex: Where are you going to take me? Ratchet: To the chop shop! Alex: Oh no! Not the chop shop! (at the chop shop) Ratchet: Any last words before you get melted? (silence) Ratchet: Here we go! (Alex gets shredded by the Choppers, his remains are conveyed to the furnace and get melted in it) Ratchet: Yes! We did it! We melted Alex! Thorn: Yes! Because we did it together! (at Thorn's house) Ratchet: Oh no! It's your parents! I'm so busted! Victor: Phineas T Ratchet, how dare you unground Thorn and then have him help you melt Alex?! That's it! Clara: Go home now! Victor: And as for you Thorn, you are grounded grounded grounded for being ungrounded by Phineas T Ratchet! Clara: Go to your room now! (Thorn runs upstairs crying in Carlos' voice, Spanish) (back at the Chop Shop) Madame Gasket: Phineas T Ratchet, how dare you unground Thorn and then have him help you melt Alex?! You know you can't do that! Ratchet: But Mom, Alex deserves it for beating up Thorn. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You still have no right to unground Thorn or melt Alex into next season's upgrades! You are grounded grounded grounded! Go to your room and I will be changing your slogan into Bigweld's slogan! (Ratchet runs upstairs crying in Mads' voice, Danish) ALTERNATE Ratchet: Thorn, you are ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded forever and since Alex beat you up, you get to team up with me to melt him into next season's upgrades. Thorn: Thank you. (at Alex's house) Alex: Well, well, well, if it isn't the boy who insulted me. Thorn: That's right! The name's Thorn Summerson! Look who else I got here! Alex: Oh no! Not Phineas T Ratchet! Ratchet: Yes, that's me! Alex: Where are you going to take me? Ratchet: To the chop shop! Alex: Oh no! Not the chop shop! (at the chop shop) Ratchet: Any last words before you get melted? (silence) Ratchet: Here we go! (Alex gets melted in the boiler) Ratchet: Yes! We did it! We melted Alex! Thorn: Yes! Because we did it together! (at Thorn's house) Ratchet: Oh no! It's your parents! I'm so busted! Victor: Phineas T Ratchet, how dare you unground Thorn and then have him help you melt Alex?! That's it! Clara: Go home now! Victor: And as for you Thorn, you are grounded grounded grounded for being ungrounded by Phineas T Ratchet! Clara: Go to your room now! (Thorn runs upstairs crying in Carlos' voice, Spanish) (back at the Chop Shop) Madame Gasket: Phineas T Ratchet, how dare you unground Thorn and then have him help you melt Alex?! You know you can't do that! Ratchet: But Mom, Alex deserves it for beating up Thorn. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You still have no right to unground Thorn or melt Alex into next season's upgrades! You are grounded grounded grounded! Go to your room and I will be changing your slogan into Bigweld's slogan! (Ratchet runs upstairs crying in Mads' voice, Danish) Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos Category:Grounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:Grounded Stuff